Another Chance at Love
by DM aka Dark Moon
Summary: Finally Completed! Yue is given his own body due to his love for a certain Mistress. What adventures await them with this new form? Y/S
1. prologue

Another Chance at Love  
  
By Dark Moon  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CardCaptors or it's characters. But all the Original Characters are mine.  
  
Author's Note: This is a Yue/Sakura fic, if you don't like that pairing or the Li/Meilin pairing then I suggest you don't read this. Or read it and flame me so I can use the flames to heat up my freezing cold room. This Prologue is mostly Sakura writing in her digital diary so don't expect much action.  
  
My name is Kinomoto Sakura and I am Mistress of the Sakura Cards. My guardians, Cerberus and Yue protect and help me when I need them. The Clow cards, who are now Sakura cards, also aid me if there is any trouble that threaten the peace of earth. My best friends; Tomoyo, Li, and Meilin also know about the cards and are there to lend a hand anytime I call on them.  
  
I know, it's the perfect life. I'm a powerful sorceress at 18, I have great friends, and now that the Clow cards are converted and won't die there's no evil that could stand in my way and try to hurt me or my friends. I couldn't be any happier, but I haven't been happy for a while now.  
  
You see, there was this guy that I had the biggest crush on, for weeks all I could think about was him. He was smart, funny, had a great smile and he was a real gentleman. We were friends in elementary school and as I got to know him better my wanting to be friends turned into something more. Most thought that Li and I would get together, but we remained good friends and he married Meilin, it was a beautiful wedding I got to be one of the brides maids. Hn, I'm straying from the subject.  
  
Eriol Hirigawa, a young foreign exchange student from England. When he stepped into the room on his first day of class I couldn't help but stare at him. His dark blue hair, dazzling dark blue eyes, and his smile. It was like I was put under some spell and when he said my name even though we hadn't been introduced, I admit I was a little puzzled but my stomach fluttered and I had to fight a blush when he said my name. Eriol was sorta like Li so I thought that we would end up best friends, but his manners and personality was nothing like Li. He smiled and laughed, enjoyed playing video games at the arcade and even walked me home sometimes.  
  
During this time of course another person was trying to destroy Japan or so we thought. This person, who was Eriol although I didn't know it at the time, was trying to make me convert the Clow cards into Sakura cards. I did my best and with the help of the others we had almost all of the cards finished. At the Tokyo Tower we saw Eriol in a sorcerer's robes, next to him a woman with large butterfly wings and a black panther who also had butterfly wings. He explained that unless I did something soon everyone in the world would sleep forever. Yue and Cerberus were busy fighting Spinel Sun (the panther) and Ruby Moon (the woman) to help me.  
  
It wasn't until after all the cards were changed that I found out he was half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed. My father is the other half. I was a little hurt that he would deceive me and the others like that but he said it was for the cards, that if I hadn't changed them when I did all of them would have died. I would never have forgiven myself if they had.  
  
He left after that. I heard that he's staying with Kaho, their engaged and Kaho wants me to be her maid of honor. But before he left I told him that I loved him, I laid my heart on the line and what did he say? That it was sweet that I loved him but that it could and would never be. He thought of me as a daughter, no more no less.  
  
I was heartbroken, yes. It took much consoling from Tomoyo just for me to tell her what had happened. Looking back I find myself smiling at how young and naive I had been, it was the feelings Li felt towards Yukito in the beginning that I had felt for Eriol.  
  
Now I find myself with another problem. I think I'm falling for my Guardian, Yue. But is it real love or just a mistress' love for her guardian? I don't know, but this feels different than what I felt for Eriol. With Yue I feel this pull from my heart every time I see him. Just seeing his silver violet eyes makes the day a little bit brighter for me and I forget all about Eriol and my heartache. I'm going to see where this leads, just because it failed with Eriol doesn't mean I'm not meant for love.  
  
Whoops I gotta go teachers looking at me funny.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura saved her writings and closed the window just as the teacher walked past. Giving a sigh of relief, Sakura looked next to her to see Tomoyo holding up a camera and giving her a thumbs up. With a sigh of resignation, Sakura sat straighter in her seat and paid attention in class. Unaware that her life was about to be changed forever.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So how was that? Please Review!! Even a couple words would do it. 


	2. part one

Another Chance at Love  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Cardcaptors or it's characters.  
  
Author's notes: Um....oh yeah words in 'this' are thoughts. Thought I'd let ya know.  
  
Part one  
  
Yue slept peacefully while Yukito was sitting under a cherry blossom tree eating lunch with Toya, laughing and discussing their jobs.  
  
'Yue'  
  
Yue woke up to the soft voice. He peered through Yukito's eyes but saw that nothing was going wrong nor was his Mistress in any need of him. So who had called him?  
  
'Yue'  
  
He searched the area for the voice and was shocked that it was coming from inside Yukito, but how?  
  
'Who are you?' Yue thought.  
  
'A granter of wishes, a fulfiller of dreams. I know what you most desire Yue-san.'  
  
'Show yourself.' Yue demanded, looking in all areas of Yukito's mind for the presence of the intruder.  
  
'Ah, she is your Mistress and you feel that it would be impossible for you two to be together for your false form has fallen in love with her brother.' the voice spoke.  
  
'That is true. So why are you tormenting me with promises of fulfilling what I cannot have?'  
  
'I can make you real Yue-san. I can separate you from your false form and you can live a happy life with your cherry blossom.'  
  
'You-you can do that?' Yue asked, bewildered.  
  
'Yes and it wouldn't hurt Yukito at all. He can be with Toya and you can be with Sakura.'  
  
'Why are you giving me this? Do you not want something in return?'  
  
'All I ask for is your happiness. The one thing I have never felt before. If I could see and feel what it is like then you would have paid your debt to me.'  
  
'I....would have to think about this. Could I have some time before making my decision?'  
  
'Of course Yue-san. Take as long as you want. Once you've made your mind all you have to do is call me. I am Riana.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
Yue felt her leave and contemplated the gift he was being given. A chance to be human and tell Sakura how much he loved her. To see her everyday without having to see through another's eyes. Waking up with Sakura by his side, kissing those full pink lips. Gazing into her green eyes so full of love and devotion. But he didn't know anything about Riana. How could he be sure she wouldn't deceive him and cause trouble for his mistress. Yue struggled with himself for a long time until he finally made his decision while Yukito was sleep.  
  
"Riana."  
  
  
  
Does Yue take the gift? Who is this Riana? Why can't I find my CD player? Tune in next time for answers on Another Chance. Don't forget to Review!!!!!!!! 


	3. part two

Another Chance at Love  
  
By me: Dark Moon  
  
Disclaimers: Sigh, how many times must you put me through this. I don't own Cardcaptors, if I did the WB wouldn't keep showing them on and off all the time and making me mad.  
  
Author's notes: Hey I found my CD player, it was hiding in my sister's closet the whole time. But how did it get in there? Oh well. This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed and to those who are about to. Thanks so much.  
  
*~*~*~*~* scene change  
  
*****flashback  
  
Forgot to put those in too. Heheh  
  
Part two  
  
"Good morning class, today I would like to introduce a new student to the school."  
  
All the girls in the room suddenly melted as a tall boy with silver white hair down to his shoulders, piercing silver violet eyes, wearing the school uniform stepped in.  
  
*****  
  
'You've made your decision?' Riana asked.  
  
'Yes, I...want to be with Sakura.' Yue decided.  
  
'I knew you would choose so. Well to begin we'll have to give you a place to stay and a new look.'  
  
'Why change my look? Am I repulsive?' Yue asked, looking down at himself.  
  
'No, on the contrary. You're very beautiful Yue, but you can't look human with wings on your back and hair that long. When you transform into your guardian form you will get your wings and hair back.' Riana explained.  
  
*****  
  
Yue introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Reed Yue."  
  
****  
  
'We must also find you a last name. To make it more convincing to the humans.' Riana explained.  
  
'I didn't know becoming human would be so complicated.' Yue said.  
  
'Because humans are complicated, Yue-san. I've had an idea. You could live with Yukito-san. You both look similar and I'm sure he would not mind the company.'  
  
'Am I not allowed to tell my Mistress what has happened to me?' Yue asked.  
  
'You can tell her what you want. I'm sure she'll know it's you when she sees you.'  
  
*****  
  
"Thank you, Reed-san. You can take the seat next to Kinomoto-san. Sakura please raise your hand." said the sensei.  
  
Sakura raised her hand, catching the jealous glares she was getting from the other girls. Yue held Sakura's eyes as he walked to the seat at the long table. He sat down and glanced at her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura, but I guess you already knew that." Sakura smiled, the familiar aura around this person and the name were an obvious clue but how could Yue take this form and where was Yukito?  
  
"Mis-uh Sakura, glad to meet you." Yue saw the light dawn in Sakura's eyes, smiling at the innocent yet puzzled smile she gave him before turning to listen to the lesson.  
  
*****  
  
'Okay I'll wake up Yukito-san so that we can get you out of there and let him know what's going on.' Riana said.  
  
Yukito woke up to a gentle voice speaking in his ear.  
  
"Toya?" he whispered, but when he opened his eyes it wasn't Toya but a strange woman with ankle length silver hair and warm grey eyes wearing a long sleeved, V-necked violet dress that reached down to her feet and trailing on the floor.  
  
"Who are you?" Yukito asked sitting up and putting on his glasses.  
  
"I am Riana. Yukito, do you know what's inside of you?" Riana asked.  
  
"Yes, a guardian named Yue. But how did you know that?"  
  
Riana just smiled and continued. "If I could separate you both so that you can live your lives the way you want without worrying about the other, would you agree to it?"  
  
"Well if Yue want's it that way and if it doesn't put any strain on Sakura or Toya's magic, I would." Yukito responded.  
  
Riana went over to Yukito and kissed his cheek, smiling at the large blush on his face.  
  
"Thank you. Now stand up, I need to see how this is going to work."  
  
Yukito did as asked and watched amazed as Riana began glowing a vibrant violet, eyes closed an arm raised high in the air.  
  
"Powers of the hopes and dreams of the pure. I, Riana, command you to separate Yue from Yukito so that he can live his dreams and fulfill his desires. To let him keep his true form while being able to transform into a human to be with the one he loves. Yukito Saotome, false form of Yue, has given his permission and therefore has a right to be with his beloved as well."  
  
A huge wind swept the room, engulfing Yukito and lifting him up in the air. Yukito felt like he was being stretched in all directions. But it didn't hurt him, it was a relief kind of stretch, the one were you just got out of bed or from staying in one position too long. In minutes, although it felt like hours to Yukito, he was gently placed to the ground. Adjusting his glasses, he saw Riana kneeling next to a huddled figure on the floor.  
  
"Is that...Yue?" Yukito asked, taking a step closer.  
  
"Yes, he is in his human form now. Please, help me get him to the bed."  
  
*****  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of class and starting of lunch. Yue didn't know what to do but when he saw Sakura gesturing him to follow her, he did. Sakura lead him to a large cherry blossom tree and sat down. Following her example Yue sat and watched her fidget with her hands before looking up and meeting his eyes.  
  
"Um...I know this might sound silly but you seem so familiar to me somehow. Do we know each other?" Sakura said, then blushed.  
  
Yue watched the red tinge to her cheeks and smiled. This is what he wanted, just him and Sakura, together.  
  
"Yes we do....Mistress." Yue couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Yue! But I thought...where's Yukito?"  
  
"He's probably at work right now or taking his lunch break with Toya." he laughed again when Sakura just stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
"But...how?"  
  
"Let's just say my dreams came true." Yue then took the next step. He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
****  
  
Yue slowly opened his eyes, seeing a strange woman and Yukito standing over him, worried. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Yue-san. I didn't think you'd drop that hard." Riana said, looking sadly at him.  
  
"It's alright. I'll be fine." Yue took note that he was sitting in front of Yukito instead of looking from within him.  
  
"I-I'm free?" Yue asked, his brain taking it all in.  
  
"Yes Yue-san." Riana felt tears prick her eyes, but held them back.  
  
Yukito was slightly amused when Yue said he was 'free', then noticed Yue's state of dress or undress.  
  
"I think you can fit some of my old pajamas. Here." Yukito took a pair of blue pants and shirt from his closet with little moons on them and handed them to Yue.  
  
"Yukito, would it be alright if Yue lived here with you?" Riana asked, feeling her time running out.  
  
"Yeah, this place won't seem so lonely then. I'll show you your room." Yukito lead the two to the room right across from his and told Yue where everything was. Yukito glanced at his watch and saw that it was two in the morning.  
  
"I gotta get some sleep. Goodnight." he closed the door behind him and went back to his room.  
  
"How do you feel Yue-san?" Riana asked, pulling back the covers and tucking Yue in.  
  
"A little dazed. I really hope I'm not dreaming, Riana." Yue said, yawning.  
  
"Your not, young one. Now go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." Riana waited until she knew Yue was asleep before leaning down and kissing his forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my son." She whispered then disappeared.  
  
To be continued....  
  
I love writing cliffhangers yet I dread reading them cause then I gotta wait until the author writes more to know what happens. Ironic isn't it. ^_^ So how about a few reviews to get me started on the next chapter. I didn't expect this chapter to get that long either so maybe the next one will be short to make up for it. Just kidding. ^_~ 


	4. part three

Another Chance at Love  
  
Disclaimers: I'm gonna keep putting this in here until I aggravate the creator of Cardcaptors and they give me Yue so I'll stop. I do not own Cardcaptors or it's characters. :D  
  
Author's notes: I was watching Cardcaptors today and I saw Yue as the white rabbit, he was so KAWAII!!! I just wanted to hug him and squeeze him and keep him with me forever. So how is everyone?  
  
Sakura: Get with the fic already.  
  
Yue: Yeah, what happens next. Why is Riana calling me son?  
  
DM: A little surprise for you. Maybe if I get a hug...  
  
Yue hugs Dark Moon and watches in amazement as she melts.  
  
DM: On with the fic. *sigh* Yue hugged me!  
  
Part three  
  
He kissed me! Yue, my moon guardian and current crush, kissed me! I guess I should start from the beginning.  
  
I don't know what happened but Yue came into my classroom this morning looking like a normal teenager. At first I thought that it was a coincidence someone looked a lot like him, with the same aura, but when he almost called me Mistress, I knew that it was Yue. I sat in class trying not to question him then and was relieved when we broke for lunch. I dragged him to our hang out during lunch before Tomoyo or the others came along and have him explain everything.  
  
I was still skeptical that it was actually Yue so I asked if we had ever meet before and he called me Mistress the way he used to. So then I thought that maybe Yuki wanted a rest day but when I asked where Yuki was, Yue told me that he was either at work or with Toya! I was shocked, amazed, and a little overjoyed that finally I can pursue this warm feeling I have for Yue. He said something about it being a dream come true and then guess what?  
  
He KISSED me! On the lips. It didn't come close to what I had dreamed he would taste like. Moonlight and a cool night breeze with a little something that was just....Yue. I could have stayed like that forever but the others were coming and we separated before they could suspect something. After school today he's coming over my house so that we can talk more about what happened to him. Kero will have a heart attack. Maybe I should warn him before Yue comes over, but then again Tomoyo has been wanting something amazing for the front page of her web site.  
  
I just hope everything turns out well for Yue, he deserves it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura skated slowly down the sidewalk with Yue walking next to her. Yue listened as Sakura talked about all the things they would do together now that he was able to come and go as he pleased. He saw her eyes sparkle and the way she kept glancing at him to make sure he was still there. Watching those lips took him back to the tree at the school.  
  
"Yue?" Sakura asked, looking worriedly at his glazed eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry." Yue said, blushing.  
  
'Yue blushing? Tomoyo is going to flip when I tell her.' Sakura thought.  
  
"Where here anyway. Good thing Toya is working late today or he'd blow the roof off." Sakura grinned and took off her skates grabbing the camera Tomoyo gave her.  
  
"Hey Kero! I'm home and Yue's with me." Sakura shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Sakura!!" Kero flew down the stairs and hugged her neck before turning to Yue.  
  
"Yu-" that was as far as Kero got as he took in Yue's new look. Sakura laughed while video taping Kero who had his mouth open, his eyes wide, and arms hanging limply at his side.  
  
"Hello Keroberus.[1]" Yue said simply.  
  
"B-but....how?" Kero asked.  
  
"It is a complicated story. One which I wish to not discuss right now. How about something to eat, I'm hungry." Yue said, just as surprised as the others.  
  
"You eat too?!" Kero said.  
  
"That is what comes with being human. Do not worry I still get to keep my true form it's just this is now my false form and Yukito gets to live his life without me standing in the background." Yue explained, following Sakura into the kitchen for a snack.  
  
TBC....  
  
[1] Somebdy please tell me how to spell his name!!!  
  
Sorry to make it so short but I have this wicked cool idea for part four and it would have been too long if I had included it in part three. But don't worry I'll probably post it right after this one.  
  
Yue: You still haven't explained about Riana calling me son.  
  
DM: Shh your giving away part four.  
  
Yue: Oh.  
  
DM: Now tell them to review. Everyone seems to listen to YOU. *pouts in her chair*  
  
Yue: It's my natural charm. Listen folks if you don't review after the fourth part I might have to spend more time trapped with HER. *points to Dark Moon who looks innocent* So send comments and let her get this story over with so I can go home.  
  
DM: But Yue-chan! I thought you liked it here.  
  
Yue: Ha! That's a laugh. Give me one good reason why I should stay?  
  
DM hands Yue some pocky and watches as he eats it, mumbling about blackmailing authors. ^_^ 


	5. part four

Another Chance at Love  
  
Disclaimers: Yo, if I owned Cardcaptors I wouldn't be here right now. So I guess that should tell you something.  
  
Authors notes: Hey guys! Told you I'd have it out right after part three and this one is all about Riana and how Yue is her son.  
  
Yue: FINALLY!!  
  
DM: Don't interrupt. Anyways, comments, questions, criticisms, Pocky? Yue's eating mine and I'm running out.  
  
Yue: Hey. *looks at empty pocky boxes around him and shrugs* If I have to stay here I should benefit from this somehow.  
  
DM: But Yue, isn't the fact that your near me enough.*glomps him*  
  
Yue: Help!  
  
"Riana, why so sad?" asked a tall woman who looked like Riana but with short black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I fear that my husband will find out what I have done and hurt Yue." Riana said.  
  
"But how? He doesn't even know he has a son."  
  
"For now, Tania. But there are spies in the kingdom and I know that he doesn't believe our child is dead." Riana stood and paced her room.  
  
"Who was it that took him in again? Clow something." Tania said faintly.  
  
"Clow Reed." Riana stopped in front of a large glass window and looked out at the garden below her.  
  
"Yes, he was a young Sorcerer with a good heart and great magic."  
  
*******  
  
"Hello Mistress Riana. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Clow said, stepping aside as Riana hurried in wearing a large black cloak.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you Clow but I have a favor to ask of you." Riana carefully removed the cloak and Clow saw that she was holding a baby with silver hair, bright violet eyes, and tiny wings sprouting from his back.  
  
"Riana, I don't think you should be out here if you've just had a child. Congratulations by the way." Clow lead Riana to his living room and to the couch, he left and brought a cup of steaming tea for her but she just stared at the cup while rocking the baby.  
  
"Thank you. I don't have much time so I'm going to pass on the pleasantries if you don't mind."  
  
Clow nodded his understanding and sat down across from her in a huge red plush chair.  
  
"You know who my husband is. You know what I am and what I do. I could see it in your eyes when we first met that you had great knowledge and magic within you. So it wouldn't have taken much time for you to figure it all out."  
  
"A Dream Guardian. I had thought as much." Clow said, sipping his tea.  
  
"Yes. My husband wants to change everything in our world and I can't let him do that. I know it's the Knight Mares who are influencing him but there is nothing I or my people can do. But I had a vision, that one day my son would love someone who would possess the powers that together they could rid the Mares influence on him, but there is a price to pay."  
  
Riana gently took a sip of her tea and looked Clow straight in the eyes.  
  
"For this to become true, I must give my child away before Seth sees him and make him think our child had died. I want you to be the one to take care of him. I see through your dreams that your heart is pure and your intentions innocent. My son can learn much from you." she said, checking to make sure her baby was asleep.  
  
Clow sat back in his chair and thought about all Riana had told him.  
  
"I am honored that you would think of me as such." he said, "Do you already have a name for him."  
  
"Yue. He was born under the full moon and will draw his power from that."  
  
"I will do as you ask, Riana. Do you wish he know what is in his future?" Clow asked.  
  
"No, it would frighten him and he might come looking for me. I am sorry Clow, but I must leave." Riana stood and carefully placed the young Yue in his arms. Clow walked her to the door and said a silent goodbye as Riana disappeared into the night, silent tears streaming down her face.  
  
*********  
  
"He's grown into such a lovely young man, Tania." Riana sighed and went back to sitting on her bed.  
  
"I know, I saw as you watched him grow up."  
  
"It hurts not knowing what the outcome of the fight ahead is going to turn out. Yue might loose Sakura and it would break his heart even more than Clow's death had." Riana felt dizzy on her bed and would have fallen if Tania had not caught her.  
  
"It is him again isnt' it." Tania stated.  
  
"He-he knows. Seth knows Yue is alive, but doesn't know where he is. I have to warn them."  
  
Riana tried to stand but her legs gave out and she collapsed in Tania's arms.  
  
"You are too weak from making Yue human. Rest, then you can go alert Yue."  
  
Riana leaned against her sister, dreading that it might be too late.  
  
TBC....  
  
See it was worth the wait right? *ducks as flying pans are thrown at her* Riana! Why are you throwing things at me?  
  
Riana: You made me give up my son. *throws more pans*  
  
DM: Clow help!  
  
Clow: Sorry DM but she has a point.  
  
DM: If I hadn't he would have died! Or become evil. I love Yue too much to do that to him.  
  
Riana stops and thinks about it.  
  
Riana: Okay, I see your point. But if this doesn't get better soon....  
  
DM: Hold on a second.*runs into room and puts on pan resistant outfit.* Um you shouldn't read the next chapter then.  
  
Riana: WHAT?!!*starts running after DM with a HUGE pan.*  
  
Yue, sitting on the couch and eating popcorn with Clow: get her mom. 


	6. part five

AN: I got a review that asked how I get my stories out so fast. Sorry, I forgot their name, but they know who they are. Well to tell ya the truth I don't know. I'll be sitting watching television when an idea suddenly hits me and bam I'm on the computer typing it before I forget. I get ideas everywhere: middle of class, doing dishes, staring off into space, or when I'm sleep. I do get writers block though. I'll be sitting in front of the computer and nothing will come out. It takes another idea just for me to get started on the last one. But this story will be finished, I'm too inspired for it to go kaputz on me like so many of my others. ^_^  
  
  
  
Another Chance at Love  
  
By me (I just love putting that in)  
  
Disclaimers: Even I get tired of saying this. Yue, if you please.  
  
Yue: Dark Moon doesn't own Cardcaptors or its characters. But somehow she seems to think that if she holds me captive long enough they'll leave me here.  
  
DM: Don't forget Clow-chan, he is kinda cute.  
  
Clow and Yue: O_O  
  
DM: What? He dresses cool, I love his hair, and his voice *sigh* I could listen to him saying my name over and over and over again.  
  
Clow: B-but what about Yue? I thought you liked him.  
  
DM: I do, but that doesn't mean he's the only guy I like. *glomps Clow*  
  
Clow: Yue help!!!!  
  
Yue: Sorry Clow, but its either you or me. And I choose me. On with the fic.  
  
Part Five  
  
Yue sat in Sakura's room drinking tea and eating pudding with Sakura and Kero, telling the story of how he became human.  
  
"So Riana made you human but didn't take away your real form?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes." Yue replied, pouring more tea.  
  
"You didn't sense any dark magic or evil intent when you talked to her?" Kero then asked, trying to sneak some of Yue's pudding.  
  
"None. It was like she wanted to grant my wish. Aha, gotcha." Yue slapped Kero's spoon away and ate the last bite of his pudding, looking triumphant.  
  
"Wish? You wished to become human? For what?" Kero asked, looking longingly at Sakura's half eaten pudding.  
  
Yue blushed, which Sakura found so cute, before answering.  
  
"Well, I...it's because I...." Yue stuttered.  
  
"Sakura, I'm home." Toya called out, interrupting them.  
  
"Toya's home and unless Yuki told him, I don't think he's going to take the news as good as Kero did." Sakura said, just as Toya entered her room.  
  
"Hey kai- WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SISTER'S ROOM?!!" Toya bellowed, seeing Yue.  
  
"Toya calm down. This is Yue but in a different form." Sakura explained.  
  
"He only has two forms, Yuki and his true form. So how could he have another?" Toya asked, glaring at Yue.  
  
"Some sorceress called Riana granted his wish to become human and he is. Didn't Yuki tell you?" Sakura said.  
  
Yue's eyes widened and looked apologetically at Sakura. "I forgot to mention that Yukito left this afternoon on business in America. He had just enough time to enroll me in school and get me some clothes before his plane left. It probably slipped his mind to tell Toya about me, just like it slipped mine to tell you about Yukito."  
  
"See Toya. Now calm down, that vein in your forehead is twitching again." Toya took a deep breath and slowly he calmed down. "Okay. Let me get this straight. You wished to separate from Yukito and become human."  
  
Yue nodded.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Uh...you see I...." Yue started, his face getting red.  
  
Kero saw the way he was shooting glances at Sakura and caught on.  
  
"He loves Sakura! Why didn't I see that." Kero said out loud, slapping his forehead.  
  
"He what?" Toya asked.  
  
'Yue loves me?' Sakura thought.  
  
"Keroberus I will kill you!" Yue got up and began chasing Kero around. Toya finally registered what Kero had said and started chasing Yue. Sakura sat on her bed, oblivious to the noise, and ran the words over and over in her mind.  
  
'Is love what I'm feeling for Yue? He loves me! How do I feel about him? Yue loves me! But do I love him?'  
  
Sakura got up and soundlessly left her room, needing quiet to hear her thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Yue became human for me because he loves me. But I still don't know what I feel for him. Is it love? I know I love him as a friend and guardian. He's always there for me when I'm down and has a knack for making me laugh even when I feel like crying. Yue was the one to comfort me during those nights I was heartbroken over Eriol. He makes me feel warm and safe inside.'  
  
Sakura sat down on a bench at the park and watched a group of children play on the penguin slide. She sat there watching the sun slowly go down when she felt eyes watching her. Turning, Sakura saw Yue standing next to a cherry blossom tree looking at her.  
  
"I thought you were after Kero and running away from Toya?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I told Toya that Kero was the one who ate the last of the cookies and his pie. He was so busy trying to get Kero after that I snuck off and came after you. You know, you look beautiful with the sun casting golden highlights in your hair." Yue said, walking up to her and tucking a strand of her long auburn hair behind her ear.  
  
Sakura smiled at him and fought the blush creeping up her face. Yue sat down next to her and just stared at her.  
  
"Its true you know." he whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I love you. I know that your figuring out your feelings after Eriol- sama, I just had to tell you. When I was in Yukito, it pained me to be able to see you and not touch. To fell your presence yet unable to act on the emotions it rose in me. Now," Yue gently put his hand on her cheek, caressing it, "I can feel that your skin is as soft as a cherry blossom petal. Your eyes as green as emeralds and your lips," he leaned over and kissed her, "taste like mint tea and pudding."  
  
"Yue I-" Yue placed a finger over her lips.  
  
"Shh. You don't have to say anything now. I know that you are still figuring things out after Eriol-sama and I don't mind waiting." Yue smiled at her and took her hand. "Come on, I bet your brother is worried about you and it's going to be getting cold soon."  
  
He helped her up and hand in hand, the two strolled back to the Kinomoto house.  
  
To be continued.........  
  
Okay I know it's not much of a change but it's there and I'll have a whole new chapter in a couple of weeks or less. 


	7. part six

Author's Note: Okay so this is out way later than I had said but with so many fics to write is it any wonder that I forgot about this one? Well here is the new chapter, it may be short but at least it's written. Oh and I don't have any knowledge of what is in downtown tokyo so if any of you want to correct me please do.  
  
Part 6  
  
  
Well I may not know how I feel about Yue but I definitely know how he feels about me. I can still feel myself blushing when he said my eyes were like emeralds. *sigh* I wish there was something I could say but I don't want to lead him on if I don't return the feelings. Yes, he makes my heart pound and little butterflies dance in my stomach, but that doesn't mean I love him, does it?  
  
I told Tomoyo and she practically squealed over the phone when I told her about Yue and was over my house before the conversation was finished. She took so many pictures and had him in so many different outfits, I like the one with the white leather pants and baby blue shirt. I'm glad Tomoyo didn't see me drooling at that outfit. We're planning on showing him around the city and take him to a few of the popular hang outs tomorrow. Of course Kero wants to come and then Toya will show up at some job he _happens_ to have when I'm with guys. I can't wait to see his face when we take him to the arcade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Sakura we're going to be late!" Kero shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Hold on I'm coming." she called down.  
  
Waiting in the living room, Tomoyo, Yue, and Kero sat. The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Sakura finally came down dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a emerald green sleeveless turtleneck. Yue paused to admire the way the shirt matched her eyes and Sakura saw that Yue was wearing tight light blue jeans and a white muscle shirt with a light blue shirt over it that was open in the front. Tomoyo smiled as she saw her best friend gawk at Yue's new look and couldn't help but see that Yue was speechless as well.  
  
"Hurry or we will miss the train." Tomoyo spoke, breaking the spell between the two.  
  
Yue and Sakura blinked and laughed sheepishly before leaving the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The traveled to many of the great sites in Downtown Tokyo, visiting the Art museum were Yue was awed at the many paintings and statues displayed. Then the Dinosaur Walk, they walked around seeing the ancient bones of the animals, Yue asking so many questions to the guide that she just stuffed her pamphlet in his hands and told him to read it. Kero had flown away seeing a forgotten candy bar and had almost knocked down the newly recreated Tyrannosaurus model. After that they ended up spending most of the time at the arcade were Yue just would not give up on some new game called 'Guardian Knight'.  
  
Sakura hid her smile behind a hand as she saw Yue yell a the video game again. Tomoyo was ecstatic and had everything on video tape. She was now filming Yue try even harder to defeat the six armed giant and save the princess at the end. When he died yet again, he glared at the screen before storming off. Kero was laughing in the backpack, making the other teens in the arcade look at Sakura funny. Sakura and Tomoyo ran after him and urged him to try a simpler game.  
  
"No thanks. How about we go get something to eat? I'm hungry." he said instead and they all agreed to head for a cafe Tomoyo knew.  
  
They were seated outside on the patio with a great view of the park and it's gardens. Toya then showed up, dressed in waiters clothes.  
  
"I knew this was too good to be true." Sakura groaned.  
  
"Hey guys, what do you want?" Toya asked, sending an icy glare to Yue who sent on back.  
  
"I thought you worked at the tea shop near the university? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, trying to take Toya's attention away from Yue.  
  
"I needed the extra money." he said simply.  
  
"I should have known." she mumbled, then ordered a couple sandwiches.  
  
"I'll have the miso soup with a side of noodles please." Tomoyo ordered.  
  
"Teriyaki bowl." Yue then said, having taken the time to look at the menu.  
  
"Okay. I'll be back with your orders shortly." Toya turned away and left the group alone.  
  
The three spent the time talking about what other sites they wanted to see when a shrill scream ripped through the air. Sakura and Yue were up and running through the park in a flash, the sense of evil so thick it could be cut with a knife. As they reached the area were the scream had come from, Sakura gagged at the sight before them.  
  
A woman lay bleeding on the ground, her body mangled horribly and a dark beast-like creature stood over her, its jaws dripping blood.  
  
"That poor woman." Sakura said, eyes sad.  
  
At her sound the creature looked up and spotted them. It roared, before attacking. Yue transformed instantly and was attacking with his ice crystal shards, wounding it badly. Kero flew out of the pack and was Keroberus, helping Yue fight. While they were busy, Sakura made her way to the injured woman and felt for a pulse. It was faint but it was there. Taking her staff out she called it forth and touched the tip of her star to the woman's chest. The star glowed as it began healing the woman. Once she was at least out of the critical state, Sakura used windy to take her to a safe place.  
  
The beast creature felt the magical presence and leapt out of the corner that Yue and Kero had pushed it into. It raced to Sakura and with a large claw threw her into a tree. Dazed, Sakura could only watch as the beast stalked towards her.  
  
Yue and Kero flew to her rescue but was stopped when another beast creature came out of nowhere and began attacking them. They fought viciously, trying to get to Sakura in time to save her.  
  
TBC....  
  
I love being me. I will stop it here cuz...I wanna. But don't worry all will be revealed in time. Until then, review please! 


	8. part seven

Another Chance at Love  
  
Dark Moon, the writer  
  
Author's Note: I didn't feel like being evil today so I'm posting this right after the sixth part. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!  
  
Part 7  
  
Sakura saw the new beast attack her friends and knew they would not be helping her anytime soon. Struggling to her feet, Sakura stood shakily on both legs holding her staff in front of her as she called the sword and power cards. Feeling the cards power seep into her, she was more steady on her feet and charged at the beast that was almost upon her. It roared in outrage as she managed to flip over it and slice it across the back while in the air. The beast disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Panting she ran to help the others who were badly wounded and still fighting the new creature.  
  
"Get away from them." she shouted running towards them. She fought with the monster but because she had used most of her energy on the last monster it wasn't much of a fight as she was again thrown against the tree.  
  
"Sakura no!" Yue said, desperation in his voice. Deep within him, a long awaited power emerged and a large ice blue sword materialized in his hands. Yue didn't question were it had come from and lunged at the beast whose fangs were inches away from Sakura's face.  
  
He rolled out of the way of a death blow and sunk his sword deep into the belly of the beast. It gave a final roar before it too was gone in a puff of black smoke. Yue slowly made his way to Sakura who lay still on the ground, his hand shaking as he gently caressed her cheek and was relieved when pain glazed emerald met silver-violet.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you." Yue said, grinning.  
  
"It'll take more than that to get rid of me." Sakura replied, then winked at him.  
  
Kero limped to the couple, a gash on his front leg making it hard for him to do anything else. Tomoyo came out of hiding, visibly shaking at what she had witnessed.  
  
"I'm gonna go get Toya." she said before rushing off.  
  
"Well, I'd say that was an adventure I could have done without." Kero commented, his healing powers kicking in.  
  
"You and me both." Yue put in, checking Sakura's injuries.  
  
"At least I got that woman out of the way and healed. Ow! Yue that hurt." Sakura cried, flinching away from his touch on her side.  
  
"Well it should, it looks like it really took a chunk out of you. I think we should take you to the hospital. The cards can only do so much and you're already weak. Come on, I'll carry you." Yue got up and was about to pick her up when he noticed the sword in his hand slowly fade. He put in the back of his mind and leaned over to take Sakura in his arms.  
  
"Yue you need to get yourself look at as well. You're bleeding." Sakura's hand breezed over a scratch on his forehead.  
  
"I'll take care of it later. It's you I'm worried about."  
  
"Sakura!" Toya shouted, running with Tomoyo by his side.  
  
"Sometimes it's good to have a brother who knows medicine around." Sakura said, then passed out.  
  
TBC........  
  
Tada, another finished and it's a sorta cliffhanger cause you all know she's gonna be alright! Now review so that I can make sure you all want to read this. 


	9. part eight

Another Chance at Love  
by Dark Moon  
Author's notes: So this took longer than I thought but I was a little depressed when no one reviewed the new chap of 'A Fighter's Spirit'. Please go review that and review this one too!  
  
Part 8  
  
In a large black marble castle a dark figure listened as his servant relayed what had happened.  
  
"Hm. This could prove interesting to my plans. Seth."  
  
Instantly, a man with waist length silver hair and blank violet eyes, dressed in black tight pants, black boots and a silver silk shirt kneeled at the dark man's feet.  
  
"You called me, my lord."  
  
"Yes. If what my servant tells me is true, I have located the missing prince of Dreamworld. Tell me of this blue sword he was holding?" the dark figure waved his hand and a picture of Yue holding the ice blue sword was stopped.  
  
"The sword of Will. It comes to only those in my family who are worthy to carry it and have great strength and power. After the Great War five millennia ago, it has not been seen since." Seth said in a monotone.  
  
"Very interesting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura you're supposed to be in bed! Toya's going to kill me if you don't get back in." Kero said, flying after his Mistress as she left her room and carefully went down the stairs.  
  
"I'm hungry and I don't trust cooking to you. Yue and Tomoyo are at school and Toya's working. I'll grab a snack and go back okay?" Sakura compromised, walking slowly into the kitchen.  
  
"Long as your in bed." Kero said, flying near her head, a worried frown on his face.  
  
"Here eat some pudding." Sakura tossed a pudding cup over her shoulder and smiled at the smack as it hit Kero.  
  
"If I wasn't hungry too, I'd get you back for that." Kero warned.  
  
"Ooh the little stuffed animal's going to hurt me." Sakura said sarcastically, adding a fake shiver to emphasis her mock fear.  
  
"That's it, you're gonna get it Kinomoto."  
  
"Get what?" Fujitaka said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Otou-san, how was work?" Sakura asked, shuffling towards him and giving him a light hug.  
  
"It was fun. What happened to you Sakura?" he said, looking his daughter up and down seeing she had bandages wrapped around her waist and along her arms.  
  
"I had a fight with a couple monsters that were out for blood. I'll be fine but Toya and the others thought it would be best if I stayed in bed today." Sakura replied, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"You act like they barely scratched you! If it hadn't been for Power, Toya, and Yue you would have died." Kero said, glaring at her.  
  
"And I am grateful they were there when I needed them but I didn't have to stay home. I'm feeling irritable, must be the painkillers Toya slipped in my juice last night. I'm going to bed." Sakura took the pudding from Kero and shuffled up the stairs, wincing when a particular wound made itself known.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Fujitaka asked, staring after his daughter's retreating form.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be her normal genki self in the morning. She's never been injured this much during a fight and the power needed to heal her is taking too long." Kero replied, then realized that Sakura had taken the last of the pudding.  
  
"Sakura!! That was my pudding."  
  
TBC  
  
Yeah I stopped it there and I know this is the shortest chap in the world but I didn't want to give away a few surprises. The next chapter is going to introduce Storm and we might have some Yue/Sakura sappiness too. 


	10. part nine

Another Chance at Love  
  
By that most talented, ingenious, unique, creative, intelligent-  
  
Yue: I think they get it DM.  
  
DM: Just making sure.  
  
-writer Dark Moon!  
  
Yue: You are late again with updating! How are the readers supposed to review if you don't   
update often.  
  
DM: By re-reading what I have until I write more.  
  
Yue: -_-v  
  
Part 9  
  
Sakura was able to convince her family that she was well enough to go back to school. Her magical healing powers kicking in and getting rid of most of the bruises and sealing all the open wounds.  
  
"See Toya I can move and walk on my own. Besides Yue and Tomoyo will be at school so you know they'll make sure I don't overdo anything. So are you going to give me a ride or do I have to walk?" Sakura told her brother as he tried to protest that she was too ill.  
  
"I guess." Toya said reluctantly, "since it seems your wounds have healed and Kero said only some of the bruises haven't faded." With a sigh he put a slice of toast in his mouth, snatched his car keys, and left waving for Sakura to follow behind him.  
  
Sakura grabbed her backpack and followed Toya out to his car. He drove as close to the school entrance as he could and was satisfied when Yue came and opened the door for her. With a wave goodbye to her brother, Sakura left with Yue and Tomoyo who looked like bodyguards themselves as they each walked on either side of her.  
  
During first period......  
  
"Sakura are you all right?" Yue asked.  
  
"Yes." she replied, then went back to writing in her notebook.  
  
Second.....  
  
"You feeling okay?" Tomoyo asked in math.  
  
"Yes." Sakura said, sighing.  
  
Third.....  
  
"You want to go home and rest?" Yue asked.  
  
"No." Sakura mentally counted to ten and calmed down.  
  
At Lunch.......  
  
"How about eating a bit more? Kero said you hardly ate yesterday." Tomoyo pushed her lunch in front of Sakura.  
  
"Probably because he was nagging me to stay in bed." Sakura pushed Tomoyo's lunch back at her with a glare that clearly said she didn't want it.  
  
After class.....  
  
"Look guys I know you're worried about me. Don't be, I'm fine. A little weak but fine." Sakura said as her friends try to hover over her again.  
  
"You're feeling weak! Why didn't you say so. Tomoyo we'll see you tomorrow, I'm carrying Sakura home." Yue picked Sakura up, backpack and all and without any effort carried her towards the Kinomoto house.  
  
"See you two tomorrow!" Tomoyo shouted before getting into her bodyguards van.  
  
Sakura tried protesting but knew it was of no use.  
  
'Why does he have to be so stubborn?' she thought, snuggling deeper into his arms.  
  
~Because he loves you that's why and you love him too or else you would be mad.~  
  
'What are you talking about? I am mad.'  
  
~No, you're cuddling up to him like a teddy bear. Admit it you do love him.~  
  
'Of course I do, after he saved my life in Tokyo I knew it was love. I just don't know how to tell him.'  
  
~Don't know how to tell him? All you do is open your mouth and say 'I love you'~  
  
'I don't know, what if he's changed his mind about me?'  
  
~You know that's a lie. Yue loves you, cares about and give his life for you. He said he'd wait and he has. Don't make him wait any longer Sakura.~  
  
'Wait, you're my conscience right.'  
  
~Yeah.~  
  
'Okay, just making sure no entities are invading my mind.'  
  
Appeased by her inner battle Sakura had just opened her mouth to say those three little words when a large black hole opened up in front of them. Yue quickly put Sakura down and pushed her behind him. A tall man with long black hair and soulless black eyes wearing a black tank top with leather straps crisscrossing over his chest, tight black pants and boots came walking out. Yue quickly transformed into his true form and Sakura had her wand out but the stranger had already made the first move.  
  
"You must be him. Come with me or I kill the girl." the man held a large black sword with a silver handle and an onyx jewel on the hilt at Sakura's neck. The blade dangerously close to clipping Yue's wing.  
  
Yue knew that if he tried to fight, Sakura would be hurt or killed in the struggle and she was still recuperating from the fight a couple days ago. So with a bow of his head, Yue banished his wings and stepped forward.   
  
"Yue-uhn." Sakura tried to stop him but the dark stranger pushed his sword a little harder against her neck drawing a small trickle of blood that led down her throat. The man sniffed the air and looked hungrily at Sakura.  
  
"A sorceress, you may become useful human." he licked his lips.  
  
"NO! You wanted me and here I am. Leave Sakura out of this." Yue demanded.  
  
The man held out the other hand that wasn't holding the sword and wrapped Yue in thick black cords. Yue fell off balance and lay there at the strangers feet, humiliated. He picked Yue up and hauled him over his shoulder, in a half turn back into the dark void he looked at Sakura.  
  
"Til we meet again." and they disappeared.  
  
"SAKURA!!"  
  
Sakura turned to see Keroberus running to her. Just as they reached her, there was a flash of blinding white light and suddenly a woman with silver hair just like Yue's appeared.  
  
"Where is he? Am I too late?" she asked.  
  
"Who are you? What's going on here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am Riana. I have come to warn Yue about a possessed King of Dreamworld that is after him."  
  
"He-Yue was taken away by this guy wearing dark clothing. I couldn't do anything cause he had   
a sword at my throat."  
  
Kero gave an outraged gasp and quickly began checking her cut.  
  
"I'm too late. I was so weak from changing Yue, I almost didn't make it here. My poor baby." Riana collapsed.  
  
"Come on Kero we have to take her home. When she wakes up we'll get some answers then. I think I better call in reinforcements too." Keroberus was able to lift Riana on his back and with Sakura holding her from behind he flew the two to towards the house, Sakura worried the entire time if Yue was going to be okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Toya was seeing to Riana, Sakura and Kero called Li and Eriol.  
  
"Eriol, there's something going on here. Yue's human and he's been taken. A woman called Riana got here right after Yue disappeared. Riana passed out and I'm confused-" Sakura began sobbing over the phone.  
  
"Shh, calm down Sakura-chan. I'll be there as soon as I can. Have you called Li?"  
  
"Li and Meilin are on their honeymoon and can't be reached. Even their family doesn't know how to get to them."  
  
"Doesn't matter. We're on our way." Eriol hung up.  
  
Sakura put the phone down and went to see how Riana was doing. She walked into the living room and saw Riana pale and sweating, Toya looked puzzled.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with her. She checks out okay, but something isn't right."  
  
~I was so weak from changing Yue, I almost didn't make it here.~  
  
Sakura called the power card and asked her to give Riana some power. In minutes her color came back and her eyes were fluttering.  
  
"Yue." she sat up and looked around the room at Sakura, Kero, and Toya. With a strangled moan she placed her head in her hands and began crying. Sakura motioned for Toya and Kero to make tea.  
  
"Riana? Are you all right?" Sakura sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"After all this time. I thought things would be different. Now Seth has Yue and Dreamworld will be no more."  
  
"But why does he want Yue? What could he possibly do to him?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yue is the next in line for the throne. If Seth uses his powers to make Yue evil when he takes it, then all the good dreams and energy of earth and the other realms will be lost and the Knight Mares will have control. The Knight Mares will use the energy to turn people against one another and our Dreamworld will slowly die. And if it dies so will my people." Riana explained.  
  
"That's horrible, but I thought Clow Reed created Yue, how could he be a prince?"  
  
"Clow Reed didn't create Yue. I asked him to not tell Yue about this because I thought it would be best that he not know how his mother failed him." Riana said, fresh tears falling down her face.  
  
"Your-your Yue's mother?" Kero asked, flying in with Toya.  
  
"Yes, a long time ago, my husband was taken ill and during his time in bed the Knight Mares weaved their lies and false promises to him. But since he had been ruler of Dreamworld for so long none of the plans he and the Mares made would do any good, so they decided to corrupt the next leader of our world so when his time came to take over, Dreamworld would belong to them. I knew something was wrong because Seth became different after that. His usual polite and kind nature was gone and in place was his accusations and harsh treatment of our people. I was pregnant with Yue at the time and the day before he was born I had a dream. That Yue would be evil in the hands of his father unless I gave him away and let him find his true love. It was a hard decision to make but for the sake of my people and the other worlds I did it. Clow Reed was a kind hearted sorcerer that I had gotten to know and when the time came I gave Yue to him. I let Seth think our child had died during birth and I watched Yue grow up into a wonderful young man. Now Seth knows he has a son and will do all that he can to change him. But there is still hope." Riana turned to Sakura, who blinked trying to take all that in.  
  
"Sakura, do you love Yue?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura said softly, but with out hesitation.  
  
"Good because you will need that love in order to help Yue, for they will also weave their lies and deception on him. Turning him against you and everyone he loves."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I wish I could take you all there now, but I am so weak, it will take me a while to get my strength back." Riana said, a sad look upon her face.  
  
"Don't worry Riana, we'll take this time to come up with a plan." came Eriol's voice from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turned to see Eriol in his sorceror robes and Suppi in his shoulder.  
  
"Where's Ruby?" Kero asked.  
  
"Vacation. She's been a little stressed lately. Hello Riana, looking lovely as always." Eriol walked up to the guardian and kissed her hand. "Sakura." he kissed her hand ignoring or unaware of Toya's glare.  
  
Sakura found that she wasn't angry at Eriol anymore, he was the past and Yue was her future. With most of the gang assembled, they used the little time they had to get as much information about Dreamworld they could from Riana and figure out a way to stop the Knight Mares evil plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark Moon runs behind Clow and hides. Riana, Yue, and Sakura run past him and out of sight.  
  
Clow: Uh DM? What are you doing?  
  
DM: I'm hiding from them. It seems my story upset them slightly.  
  
Clow: Considering that your going to make Yue even more evil and let that dark stranger fight Sakura.....  
  
DM: Shh they haven't read part ten yet. *points to readers*  
  
Clow:-_-v At least your almost finished with the fic right?  
  
DM looks innocently at Clow.  
  
Clow: I know that look DM, you've got something going on in that head of yours.  
  
DM: Now Clow-chan why would you suggest such a thing.  
  
Clow: Cause your holding up your IDEA sign again.  
  
DM looks at sign and tosses it aside, laughing nervously.  
  
"There she is!"  
  
DM: Gotta go. Nice talking to ya Clow.  
  
*DM runs off just as Riana, Yue, and Sakura reach Clow. He points the way DM went and with a   
nod they run after her*  
  
DM: Hey guys it's just a fic! No not the pan. OUCH!! 


	11. part ten

Another Chance at Love  
By Dark Moon  
Disclaimers: *is holding on tightly to Yue* He's mine! They can own the show and I don't even mind that the characters are theirs, but....Yue is mine.  
Yue: Hey DM, Clow looks a little lonely over there. Have you glomped him today?  
DM: Aww, Clow-chan I'm sorry. *let's go of Yue and sits in Clow's lap.*  
Clow: Don't mention it. *Glares at a grinning Yue*  
Author's note: I added this chapter cause as I reread the fic it seemed like I was going into the action a little too soon. I'm still making modifications on the story.  
Yue: Your adding more?!  
DM: Yeah, what the reviewers want, the reviewers get.  
  
Part 10  
  
Yue couldn't see anything as he was taken through the void. The stranger strode through as if it where nothing but a walk in the park.  
  
"Where are you talking me?" Yue demanded.  
  
"Your father wishes to see you," The stranger replied in a cold voice.  
  
"I have no father. You must have me mistaken for someone else."  
  
"You are Yue, moon guardian. Am I correct."  
  
"Yes," Yue said.  
  
"Then you are also the prince of Dreamworld and son to Riana and Seth. King and Queen of said world."  
  
"How could that be? I was created by Clow Reed, himself."  
  
"Or so he said. He conspired with the Queen to kidnap you and devastate the King."  
  
"Why should I believe you. I don't even know who you are?"  
  
"They call me Storm," Storm then used the end of his blade to knock Yue unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yue slowly woke, feeling his head pound like a dozen sledge hammers. With slow movements, he opened his eyes and saw an older image of himself looking smugly down at him.  
  
"I'm glad you have awoken my son." a cool voice said.  
  
"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" Yue asked, putting a hand behind his head, feeling a large bump.  
  
"You are my room and I am Seth the king of Dreamworld."  
  
Yue felt something tickle his brain and with a bit of concentration he remembered. "That guy Storm, he said you were my father."  
  
"That I am."  
  
"But...how? I thought Clow Reed had created me with his magic?" Yue was truly confused.  
  
"It was a ploy by my wife, your mother, and him to take you away from me. She is an evil woman who will do anything to make me unhappy. Taking you away was the worst she could ever do, I had thought my son dead at birth yet here you are." Seth slowly waved his hands in soothing motions, causing Yue's eyes to droop as if he were sleeping.  
  
"They lied to you. Laughing behind your back at your naivete. Keeping you in the dark about where you came from. I can give you truth, I can save your love from their deception before they drag her into it as well. Join me my son and together we will have revenge on those who betrayed us."  
  
"But they are my friends, why would they do such a thing?" Yue mumbled, eyes feeling heavy.  
  
"Because they are not your friends. All they do is call on you to help them, forgetting you until time of crisis. Embarrass you in front of others. With me you will gain true respect and have them cower at your feet."  
  
"What about Saku..ra.." Yue's eyes closed and he was pulled into a deep magical sleep filled with nightmares that changed his real memories into horrible ones.  
  
"When I am through you will forget all about this Sakura."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura felt a shock through her heart, she lifted a hand and placed it over her chest feeling as if something had pierced it with a knife.  
  
"Sakura? Are you all right?" Eriol asked, looking at the stricken Mistress.  
  
"It's Yue," she said slowly, "I don't know what it is but he's in trouble."  
  
"Then we will have to leave now. The longer we wait the more under their power he gets." Riana stood and looked at Toya. "I know you want to but I can't allow you to come with us. It is too dangerous and your magical abilities are limited enough as it is."  
  
Toya nodded in understanding, he turned to his sister and gave her a hug. "You be careful okay? I want to see you come back here in one piece."  
  
Sakura hugged him just as tightly. "I promise Toya."  
  
Standing back, Toya watched as all five were engulfed in bright light. When it was gone the others were as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How goes Yue?" Storm asked, seeing the king kneel before him.  
  
"His mind is already bending to our will. I expect Riana and her group of goodies to show up at any moment," Seth replied.  
"Excellent. Prepare for their arrival. You can have the Queen and anyone else she brings but the sorceress is mine."  
  
"Yes milord," with that Seth disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riana knew the second she opened her eyes that something wasn't right. The beautiful city surrounding her home was quiet, not a single person was out. They walked in silence through the streets looking for some sign that someone or something was there.  
  
"I don't like this. Its too quiet." Eriol said, taking out his wand.  
  
"The castle's up ahead. Keroberus, you and Spinel Sun fly ahead of us and scout the area. See if there's any danger we should be aware of." Riana said.  
  
Keroberus and Spinel looked at their masters who nodded and they flew off. Once the guardians   
were out of sight, the three kept going forward, ears straining too hear anything, magic senses on full alert.  
  
"We're almost to the castle. It shouldn't take us long."  
  
"Why didn't we appear in there instead?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's too dangerous. Now that they have Yue, they'll have guards everywhere. I didn't want to appear in a crowd of them and not have room to fight. This way we can see who's coming at us and be prepared." Riana explained.  
  
"Then you should have prepared a little earlier." said a mocking voice behind them. Sakura saw that it was the same dark knight that had taken Yue.  
  
"Ah your majesty. King Seth is looking for you." he waved his hand and suddenly Riana wasn't there anymore.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Eriol shouted.  
  
"I sent her to her husband. As for you." with another wave Eriol had gone as well.  
  
"Bring them back right now." Sakura demanded.  
  
"Then it wouldn't be a fair fight. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" the stranger said, taking out his black sword.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am Storm and why you ask? Because Dreamworld has always stopped me and my Knight Mares from invading the realms and casting our evil dreams and weaving the mind to our control. As soon as Prince Yue has been corrupted all of dreamworld will be ours."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
"Oi, that's gonna hurt in the morning." Eriol said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Eriol? Then where's Sakura?" Riana asked, helping the tall sorcerer up.  
  
"Who ever it was that brought us here, kept her there. Where are we?" Eriol looked around to see that it was a huge throne room. Red carpet lead up five steps where two large silver chairs sat.   
  
The halls were filled with numerous dark creatures, their red eyes glaring from the shadows of the room.  
  
"Ah my queen, so glad that you could join me. I see you brought the kidnapper here as well." Seth's voice rang through the room.  
  
"Where is my son Seth. I know you have him." Riana demanded, turning to the source of the voice.  
  
Seth walked from behind one of the chairs, his hair swaying behind him. He leaned against the side of the chair looking down at them, an evil smirk making it's way across his face. Eriol tried to step forward, but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. Riana shook her head at him and nodded towards the sides of the room.  
  
"Yes I have him, I think as his father I should be able to see him."  
  
"Not if you're going to use him for your own evil plans Seth." Riana slowly walked up the steps.  
  
"Join me Riana. Together with our son we could rule all the realms instead of just their dreams." Seth held out his hand, as Riana stood in front of him.  
  
"Oh Seth, don't you see what the Mare's are doing to you. You never used to be like this. Just being able to bring someone happiness and joy made you smile. Now look at you."  
  
Seth saw the sadness in his wife's eyes and was able to break free of the Mare's influence for only a minute.  
  
"Riana?" he said, his voice soft and puzzled.  
  
Riana felt tears in her eyes as she saw a glimpse of her husband. "Seth."  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura wiped her mouth, clearing the small trickle off blood from her lips. Storm got up from the ground, coughing up black fluid.  
  
"You are tougher than I thought sorceress. But I have only begun to fight."  
  
"Bring it on Storm." Sakura urged him forward, holding her sword in front of her.  
  
With a shout, Storm charged at Sakura and the battle was on again. Sakura dodge a blow to her stomach and countered with a uppercut to his chin. Storm's blade tore fabric adding to the many cuts on Sakura's red v-neck shirt and blue jeans. Angry, Sakura flipped in the air and landed behind Storm who turned in time to get kicked in the stomach and stepped back to avoid being cut in half. He then aimed the blade for her neck but her sword stopped it's path.  
  
"Determined, aren't you." Storm said, using force to make Sakura give up.  
  
"When the one's I love are in trouble, I'm more than determined." Sakura shoved him away from her and they stood facing each other.  
  
"I thought you would have given up by now." Storm taunted.  
  
"Hn, guess you thought wrong." A shrill wind blew through the city, chestnut strands waved in   
the breeze. Storm tilted his head to the side, as if listening to what the wind is saying.  
  
"I'm sorry to cut this short, sorceress. But urgent business has come up. Catch ya later." Storm grinned at her and disappeared.  
  
"Sakura!" Keroberus and Spinel Sun landed right next to Sakura.  
  
"What happened to you guys? Eriol and Riana are gone."  
  
"We know, there at the castle. Come on." Sakura climbed on Kero's back and flew to the castle.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
DM: So readers how was that part? I know it took forever for me to get this out but I was working on my other stories that demanded my attention.  
  
Yue: It was awful. I cannot believe I went to the dark side.  
  
Riana: Seth came back. Woohoo!!!!!!  
  
Yue: Mom!  
  
Riana: I mean, Bad DM. *shakes finger at DM but can't stop smiling.*  
  
Sakura: Another evil guy coming after me. What is with you people!  
  
Clow: I thought it was nice.  
  
Yue and Sakura glare at Clow who goes back to reading his book.  
  
DM: Well two out of two. How about you reviewers? What do you think? Pocky baskets for those who liked it, a stick of pocky for those who sorta liked it, and no pocky for those who didn't.  
  
Yue: Your bribing for reviews aren't you.  
  
DM: Why Yue, whatever do you mean. *hides large baskets of pocky behind back.* 


	12. part eleven

Another Chance at Love  
  
by Dark Moon (Yue: she still can't get over putting that in.)  
  
Disclaimers: Okay this time I'm not going to say it.  
  
Clow: Say what?  
  
DM: That I don't own Cardcaptors or it's characters. *slaps hands over mouth.*  
  
Clow grins and walks away.  
  
Author's Notes: Well it looks like this fic is almost at an end.  
  
Yue: Yay!!!  
  
Sakura: *sniff* I don't want to say goodbye.  
  
Riana:*sniff* Me neither.  
  
Sakura and Riana burst into tears and start crying on each others shoulders.  
  
Yue: I don't know why your crying. I've read what she has in store for us next.  
  
DM: Yue! What are you doing with my notebook?  
  
Yue: Checking up on that sinister mind of yours. *flips through pages of book, stops at one page   
and blushes.*  
  
Clow: Yue, what's the matter?  
  
Yue: N-nothing. Here DM. *hands DM her book back and leaves the room*  
  
DM: ^_^ I guess he read a little further than he should have.  
  
Part 11  
  
Riana reached out to her husband, but he was thrown backwards and suddenly in the clutches of Storm, the evil leader of the Knight Mares.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. He's still useful to us." Storm waved his hand and the dim light in Seth's eyes was gone. The bad King Seth had taken it's place.  
  
"I see your treachery. Yue! Come and take your place on the throne," Seth shouted.  
  
The doors behind Eriol opened and Yue stood there, his eyes raking the room and landing on Riana. Riana shivered at the cold stare, feeling the loving boy she had watch grow into a man had gone, never to return. Eriol tried to block Yue's path but a group of Knight Mares blocked his way, hissing at him. He fought the Mares but three more kept coming for every one he struck down. He barely noticed as Yue passed him, taking the steps and standing in front of Riana.  
  
"How dare you keep me from my father. I thought you were good and kind but all you wanted to do was make sure I knew nothing of my birthright and become future king of Dreamworld," Yue said to her.  
  
"Yue it was nothing like that. I wanted to protect you from what you are now. And I know that if Sakura were here, she could help destroy the darkness within you," Riana replied.  
  
"I don't need her. She was nothing but a sniveling little girl and I never wanted her to be my mistress," Yue spat.  
  
"Do not waste your time on her. Sit down, Yue. Time is of the essence," Storm said, an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Yue was about to sit down, dooming all of Dreamworld to a life of despair and darkness, when Keroberus and Spinel Sun broke through the doors, they were immediately surrounded by the dark creatures but Keroberus and Spinel kept them back, blasting energy balls and flames, while Sakura jumped off Kero's back and ran to the bottom of the steps. She saw that it was too late and that Yue had been turned to the dark side.  
  
"Yue," Sakura whispered, tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"If it isn't the whining brat. Why don't you go back to your annoying friends and obnoxious brother," Yue demanded, standing in front of the chair.  
"I know you don't mean that. It's his influence on you," Sakura said, pointing to Storm.  
  
"I mean every word I say. If it wasn't for this woman, I could have been a great leader of my own kingdom. I wouldn't have had to go through the heartache of losing a man I thought was my father. Of loving a girl who would never return the feeling."  
  
"But Yue, I do love you. I was so confused and hurt after Eriol's rejection that I didn't want to find out that you didn't love me back and go through all that pain again," Sakura said, starting up the stairs slowly.  
  
Yue narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, a large smack filled the room. Riana gasped as she saw the red hand print already forming on Sakura's turned cheek.  
  
"Do not feed me such lies! They have turned you against me like my father said they would," Yue hissed.  
  
Sakura dared not close her eyes at the stinging pain. Instead she turned back to Yue and looked deep into his eyes, continuing her forward movement.  
  
"I'm not lying," she said softly. "You know I would never do such a thing. Look at my eyes Yue, do you see deception? Do you see malice towards you? All you will find is my love for you and the pain I feel that you don't believe me."  
  
Yue did look and was momentarily confused at the emotions swirling in those green depths.  
  
"Do not be fooled by her words young prince. It is all apart of the plan to keep you from your real family," Storm coaxed.  
  
"Will you listen to a man you have just met over friends who have been with you for years," Riana shouted.  
  
"Shut up woman!"  
  
All the voices where drowned out as Sakura steadily made her way in front of Yue. "Stay back. I-I am the future king and I will not tolerate this nonsense." Yue stuttered but Sakura pressed on.  
  
"When I first saw you at the judgement, I thought you were the most exotic looking man I had ever seen. As we got to know each other, I found myself falling for you but I thought it was just a Mistress' love for her guardian because it was so different from what I felt for Eriol," Sakura said, standing in front of Yue.  
  
"Stop this! You will not ruin my chance to take over the Universe. I will not be defeated by a woman." Storm raged and a group of Mares blocked her path. Riana summoned some of her power and blew the Mares away with a strong gust of wind. Sakura nodded her thanks, eyes still trained on Yue's.  
"You were so mysterious and distant, it made me want to get all the more closer to you. Then you walked into my class looking like a regular teenager, even though I was puzzled I knew it had to be you." Sakura put her hand on Yue's chest where his heart was.  
  
The ice blue sword came out of nowhere and was at Sakura's throat. She didn't flinch away, didn't glance at it as she spoke what was in her heart.  
  
"Then you told me you loved me, I felt like my heart would burst at the news. But it wasn't until Riana had me look deep within myself that I knew that I loved you too. I've loved you from the very beginning Yue, and I'll love you til the very end and beyond." Sakura leaned forward despite the sword and kissed Yue's lips.  
  
Deep within him, Yue felt Sakura's light battling with Storms darkness. The struggle tore him up inside, the pain becoming too much. He thrust Sakura way from him and placed his hands on both sides of his head, the sword dropping at his feet.  
  
"I am the K-king of D-dr-dreamworld. N-nothing will get ....in my ....way." The darkness was winning.  
  
"Yue, you know the truth, fight it. Don't let him make you another one of his puppets," Eriol encouraged, banishing a group of Mare's in time to see what was going on.  
  
Sakura looked worried as Yue began screaming in agony and turned to Riana who was watching Storm, anger making her shake.  
  
"Let him go, demon. Or you will regret the day you met me," Riana demanded.  
  
"I am not afraid of you nor the little sorceress. Soon I shall rule the universe," Storm laughed maniacally.  
  
'There has to be a way to help him,' Sakura thought, watching Yue double over in pain.  
  
~They will make him doubt your love for him~  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as the solution came to her. With a nod, she strode up to Yue and took his hands, turning his face and trying to make him look at her.  
  
"Yue, I love you. Do you hear me. I. LOVE. YOU. I want you to know that. No, I want you to believe that. I don't care if you were tricked into being evil, it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. They lied and made you believe that you wanted this but it's not. I believe in you, I always have. Never ever forget that." Yue opened pain glazed eyes and saw the trust and love in emerald green. The light exploded, taking away the evil from Yue and making him warm.  
  
"Sakura," he rasped, Storm exploded.  
  
"I will not lose," in the blink of an eye, he took his blade and thrust it deep into Sakura's back.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Riana, Eriol, Yue, Keroberus, and Spinel Sun shouted.  
  
They watched in horror as her body dropped limply to the ground, blood pooling around her,   
emerald green eyes going dull. Storm's evil laugh echoed in the room. Eriol, Keroberus, and Spinel Sun fought harder to get out of the mob of Mare's and to Sakura's side.  
  
"You monster." Riana summoned an energy ball and threw it at Storm but he placed Seth in front of him, letting the king take the full impact of the ball. Once the bright light faded, Storm threw the unconscious king aside.  
  
"Seth," Riana knelt by her husbands side.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done," Yue hissed, aiming his energy arrow at Storm's black heart. Keroberus roared a blaze of fire opening a path and going to Yue's side, growling at the lone figure.  
  
"Maybe another time. Knight Mares, disperse." Storm faded from the room, the dark Mares surrounding Eriol and Spinel Sun disappearing in wisps of black vapor.  
  
"Sakura please don't die," Yue said, getting on his knees and putting her head on his lap. Kero purred sadly, rubbing his head against Sakura's arm. Eriol and Spinel Sun fought tears as none of Yue's soft spoken words got any response.  
  
"Seth. Seth, come on. We need you, I need you. Please open your eyes," Riana pleaded, placing her hand on Seth's cheek.  
  
Too be continued.......  
  
DM:*sob* I was reading some really angsty fics before I started writing this and they made me very depressed. Some of you who are writers know what it's like to be all happy then suddenly be on a downer when reading some sad fics. But don't worry this might just end up a happy ending as long as I keep away from the angsty sad fics and go read some sappy, happy ones. This would also work if I get all I wanted for my birthday. *tons of wrapped presents are thrown at her and DM is buried under a pile of gifts.* you guys are great. At least the others are out getting ice cream or I wouldn't be here right now.  
  
Yue: Would you like to say that again?  
  
DM: Actually I'd rather be running for my life right now.  
  
Riana: We'll give you until five.  
  
Sakura: Four  
Clow: Three  
  
Kero: Two  
  
*DM runs away, leaving a dust trail. Everyone chases after her, shouting very not nice words at her for hurting Sakura. Riana hands out large pans and everyone takes a swing at her.*  
  
DM: But she's right there. *bang* OUCH!  
  
Sakura: It's the thought that counts. 


	13. part twelve

Another Chance at Love  
  
By Yue (DM: Oh no you don't. Sorry readers this fic was and always will be by the one and only   
Dark Moon. Yue: Just because you wrote it doesn't mean you own us. DM: Oh shut up.)  
  
Disclaimers: Clow don't you dare.  
  
Clow: Dare what?  
  
DM: Trick me into saying it.  
  
Clow: I am doing nothing but reading my book.  
  
DM: I know you have something up that sleeve of yours.  
  
Clow: Now DM, why would I, a mere character in your story, try to trick you.  
  
DM: 'Cause you know I hate saying that Cardcaptors and it's Characters aren't mine. *gasps* See! You made me say it.  
  
Clow: *grinning* I'm just an innocent bystander.  
  
Author's note:  
  
DM: This, sadly, is the last chapter of Another Chance. I know, I know, heartbreaking but it has   
to be done. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, you're the only reason I finished this in the first place.  
  
Riana: But Storm is still out there and he swore revenge.  
  
DM:*looks thoughtful* You're right about that.  
  
Clow: And of course there's the fact that now that Yue's parentage has been discovered, there's   
the big question of who's living where and if he's going to continue on being Sakura's Guardian.  
  
Yue: Stop, your giving her more ideas.  
  
DM is holding up her idea sign, eyes glazed over. Riana waves a hand in front of her eyes but nothing happens.  
  
Yue: See I told you.  
  
DM: Oh come on Yue. This only means you get to spend more time with me. *Glomps Yue, who desperately tries to get her off him*  
  
Clow: Looks like they'll be busy for a while. So read on and review.  
  
Part 12  
  
"Seth, can you hear me?"  
  
Seth heard the voice calling out to him, felt a warm hand against his cheek, and when he opened unfocused violet eyes, worried grey met his.  
  
"Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" the voice asked.  
  
He blinked his eyes a couple of times, the blurry face in front of him clearing to show that it was Riana. Sitting up, Seth tried to figure out how he had gotten on the ground.  
  
'I was lying in bed sick, right?' Then where's my room? And who are all these people?' Seth thought.  
  
"Riana? What happened? Am I well?" Seth asked his wife, who started crying.  
  
"Don't you remember? While you were sick the Knight Mares took control of you and made you do some awful things. I had to....Seth, our son Yue isn't dead." Riana turned to where Yue sat cradling Sakura in his arms, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Seth saw the young man and a flood of memories came to him, he turned guiltily to Riana.  
  
"I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused. I only hope that everyone can forgive me and that I can make amends for my evil actions." he closed his eyes and bowed his head.  
  
"You were under the control of Storm. There is nothing to forgive," Riana said, laying her head on top of his and patting his hair, missing the brief flash of emotion in his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura, you have to wake up!" Yue shouted.  
  
Seth and Riana turned to their son, whose grief and misery filled the room. Eriol tried to sense Sakura's magic but it was quickly fading away.  
  
"There is nothing we can do. She is dying," Eriol said, wiping a hand over his eyes.  
  
"She can't," Yue said, hugging Sakura's body closer. "I love her. She's the only reason why I came back from that darkness. If Sakura dies....then I want to die to."  
  
"I don't think you'll have to do that," Seth said across the room, leaning on a smiling Riana.  
  
"What do you mean. Is there a way to bring her back?" Kero asked.  
  
"Only if Yue truly loves her and she him," Riana said.  
  
"Then we'll do it. Whatever it takes to bring Sakura back." Yue got up, Sakura in his arms.   
Blood had soaked through his robes, staining them a scarlet red.  
  
"If your love is of the true kind, then the Ceremony of Eternity has to be taken. With this ceremony, the two who declare undying love for each other become connected mind, body, heart, and soul. Since she is almost at the brink of death she will need a lot of your life force than you hers," Seth explained.  
  
"I don't care. As long as she lives."  
  
"Then it begins. Riana, I'll need a bit of your help." Seth turned to her.  
  
"Of course, my love," Riana said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Yue, son of Riana and Seth, born prince of Dreamworld, has chosen his soulmate and eternal   
companion. Sakura, daughter of-"  
  
"Aiden and Natasha," Eriol whispered.  
  
"-Aiden and Natasha, star sorceress, has chosen her soulmate and eternal companion. These two have taken the vow of true love and swore loyalty, trust, and respect to one another. Let the bond of their love commence."  
  
A light engulfed Yue and Sakura, making the others cover their eyes because it was so bright. Yue felt a warmth spread through him, the faint hint of cherry blossom under his nose. He also knew when Sakura had taken some of his life force because she moved and he suddenly felt weak. The light faded and although it wasn't as strong as before, Yue could still smell cherry blossoms in the air.  
  
"As King of Dreamworld, I announce that Yue and Sakura are together in heart, mind, body, and soul. May they live in happiness and peace." It was a tense moment as everyone waited to see if Sakura awakened.  
  
Sakura blinked her eyes open and saw watery silver-violet eyes above hers. She saw a small tear fall down a pale cheek, watching as it dropped from Yue's chin to her blood stained shirt.  
  
"Yue," Sakura whispered, her eyes filling as well.  
  
"Sakura," Yue choked out, hugging her.  
  
"Sakura!" Kero said, rushing up to her and burying his head into her lap.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again, Kero. Eriol, Spinel Sun; are they okay?" she asked, patting Kero's head.  
  
"We're fine Sakura. It's you who should be asked that," Eriol said, giving her a smile.  
  
"My back hurts, a lot. I don't remember much after I kissed Yue," Sakura blushed.  
  
"Storm stabbed you in the back then disappeared. I don't think we've see the last of him though," Riana said.  
  
"Hello there. My name is Seth," Seth introduced himself, taking Sakura's hand and kissing it.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Sakura."  
  
"I think Sakura needs to be checked up then get some rest. It's been a long day. Eriol, Spinel Sun you are both welcome to stay as well," Riana said.  
  
"Thank you very much Queen Riana," Eriol bowed.  
  
"Dream Guardians come back to your homes. The reign of terror has passed and we have gotten our King back."  
  
In a flurry of motion and colorful lights, hundreds of people appeared in the throne room, if you looked outside you would see men, women, and children walking about greeting friends and finding loved ones.  
  
"Riana, Seth, I am pleased to see that everything went well. I hope I am told what has happened," Tania said, hugging her sister and brother-in-law.  
  
"All in due time. First I want the doctors to look at the young lady. She has taken a severe stab wound and even though the Ceremony of Eternity was taken, it still needs to be tended." two men and women came up to Yue and tried to take Sakura from him but Yue resisted so much that they just led them both towards the castle bedrooms.  
  
"Ceremony of Eternity?" the hall buzzed with gossip.  
  
"Do not worry my people, everything will be explained at tomorrow nights celebration banquet.   
  
For we all owe it up to these five brave warriors that our Kingdom has been revived." Seth announced.  
  
Eriol, Spinel Sun, and Kero were surrounded by the people who wanted to shake their hand or paw; Yue and Sakura were already gone from the throne room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yue stayed by Sakura's side as the doctors cleaned and bandaged the small wound on her back. As they left, Yue sat down next to her and was about to take her hand when he saw the red print on her cheek. He touched it gently, a guilty look coming into his eyes.  
  
"I did this," it was a statement not a question.  
  
"No Storm's influence did this."  
  
"But it was still my hand that made the print. I vowed to protect you and this is what happens. I should never be allowed near you."  
  
Sakura took the hand that was gently tracing the mark and kissed it, looking into his eyes. "I'll just find a way to come near you. I don't blame you for this, please don't torture yourself over it."  
  
"But I almost lost you back there," he whispered.  
  
"I know, I was drifting in this warm light, I didn't know what had happened, but then I felt your presence. You were calling out to me, telling me not to go, I saw my mom and she told me that it was my choice whether to go or not. I knew that I had to come back, you're too important for me to leave behind," Sakura said, squeezing his hand gently.  
  
"I'm glad you came back. But Storm is still out there, he may try to take over Dreamworld again or at least get revenge for ruining his plans."  
  
"Then we'll deal with him together."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the banquet, Eriol, Yue, Sakura, Spinel Sun, and Keroberus sat next to the King and Queen discussing Riana's version of how they had helped save Dreamworld.  
  
"I think she's exaggerating a bit there. I did fight the Mares, but there weren't that many," Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Storm and I fought, yes. But I wasn't wearing any armor and we only just got warmed up to the big fight. Riana acts like I had an army helping me," Sakura huffed.  
  
"You weren't portrayed as an evil tyrant bent on destroying Dreamworld. If it wasn't for the fact that she's my mother..." Yue started.  
  
"Oh come on, I think she told it well," Kero said, puffing out his chest.  
  
"Said the great lion who ate half the Mares and roared flames from his mouth, saving the poor panther from death," Spinel Sun murmured.  
  
"I liked the ending though. The brave heroine saved Dreamworld with true love's kiss. Almost dying in the arms of her love when Storm acted out in a rage. Yue, the lost prince of Dreamworld, performs the Ceremony of Eternity, bringing his love back form the dead," Sakura sighed, fluttering her eyes at Yue.  
  
"That's my favorite part," Tania said, overhearing Sakura.  
  
"I might have expanded on the truth a little," Riana said, blushing.  
  
"You always 'expand' a little, dear. But you did well." Seth kissed his wife.  
  
It wasn't until midnight that the guests retired to their rooms, Kero and Suppi raiding the kitchen for pudding with Eriol keeping a careful watch that they didn't eat too much. Sakura and Yue standing outside in the garden watching the moon, arms wrapped around the others waist. Seth and Riana watching them from above their room window, a small smile on each face.  
  
"I'm glad he's finally happy," Riana said, leaning her head on Seth's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, but I only have one question? Will Yue stay here in Dreamworld now that he knows who he is or will he go back to Earth with Sakura?" Seth asked.  
  
"It's been a hectic couple of days, I haven't even thought about it. But the decision isn't ours to make, dear. Yue must choose on his own," Riana advised.  
  
"I know, but I will not be King forever and the people are already thinking of Yue as the next ruler."  
  
"You have many decades ahead of you Seth, so stop thinking like that. Besides, Yue and Sakura have fought so hard for so long. I don't think we should pressure him to make his decision when there's plenty of time. Come, it's late and we have much to do in the morning, you've been slacking in your Kingly duties for long enough." Riana pushed him towards the bed with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"What did you expect woman, I was under a dark spell for over a hundred years. I couldn't just slap Storm on the wrist and tell him I have better things to be doing," Seth replied with a smile of his own.  
  
Riana laughed as he pulled her to the bed, making up for lost time.  
  
The End  
  
Riana: That was so beautiful.  
  
Clow: You did well DM.  
  
Sakura: I lived and I get to be with Yue.  
  
DM: I'm so glad you guys liked it. Yue, what did you think?  
  
Yue: *grumbles*  
  
DM: What was that? I couldn't hear you.  
  
Yue: It wasn't such a bad ending.  
  
DM: *has stars in her eyes* That...was the nicest thing you've said to me this entire fic. You do love me. *glomps Yue.*  
  
Clow: So, are you going to make a sequel?  
  
DM: Well that depends on my readers. *turns to readers, still clinging to Yue* So how was the fic? If it was good enough I might just start on the sequel, although it may take more time to come out with it since RL is trying to take over the little computer time I get. If you would like to be told when I do start posting the sequel please leave your email address in the review section and I'll mail ya as soon as I post it.   
  
Yue: In other words, you plan to torture me more.  
  
DM: Why Yue, whatever do you mean. I have nothing but my readers best intentions in mind. ^_^ 


End file.
